1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molding assembly, and more particularly to a molding assembly with a cooling channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional molding device 10 for molding a plastic lens is shown to include a mold body 11 which has a plurality of die cavities 12, a plurality of runners 13 to intercommunicate fluidly the die cavities 12, and a cooling channel 14 proximate to the die cavities 12. The mold body 11 further has a coolant inlet 15 and a coolant outlet 16, both of which are communicated with the cooling channel 14.
The cooling channel 14 is made by drilling the mold body 11 to form perforating holes and then plugging the perforating holes at end portions thereof with the use of plugs 17. Referring to FIG. 2, when the molding device 10 is formed with a plurality of die cavities 18 arranged in an annular array, since the drilling process is only suitable for forming the cooling channel 14 including a plurality of linear channel sections, the distances of the die cavities 18 from the cooling channels 14 are unequal, which in turn results in an uneven cooling effect for the die cavities 18. Therefore, the molding temperatures of the die cavities 18 may differ from each other, which results in the production of molded products having inferior properties.